


在電車上

by forgetdark



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetdark/pseuds/forgetdark
Summary: 丸山彩與白鷺千聖生活上的一段插曲。





	在電車上

**Author's Note:**

> 其實直到後面，二人在感情上還是沒什麼進展的。

「白鷺さん。都這麼晚了，一個人搭車回去太辛苦，我載你吧？」  
  
「真的是、非常謝謝您的好意。但我在這之後還與人有約，先告辭了。」  
  
一如既往地帶著笑，千聖在微微躬身之後，留下那今日與自己共事過的工作人員，提著包包便朝向門口走去。  
  
——雖然並不怎麼喜歡電車換乘，可是這也是沒辦法的事。一旦答應了那邊，之後會變得相當麻煩。  
  
從拍片現場離開的千聖，漫步著、隨性看看周遭陌生的光景。在過了一段時間之後才終於走到車站。  
  
她看了看那整片被五彩繽紛的蜿蜒線條交錯在一起的牆面，秀眉忍不住因這不曉得該叫人從何看起的乘車路線圖而微微地皺了起來。  
  
千聖今天工作的地點，是比起以往、離家稍微有些距離的地方。  
  
——或許是要從這一線，等到過了那一站、再搭到……嗯？那個是——  
  
視線只是稍稍偏移，就發現一頭似是熟識、醒目的粉紅髮色混在行進的人群當中。而那人似乎正準備通過檢票口。  
  
不知怎麼地，待千聖回過神，她便已經買好那條路線的車票，甚至是用上小跑步，乘上了與方才那人相同一節的車廂。  
  
——又不是說那人就一定是彩ちゃん……我在做些什麼？難道是因為需要轉乘才會焦躁成這樣？怎麼可能……  
  
她忍不住反駁了心中的想法，而目光又再度被吸引過去。  
  
乘車的人數在一站又一站過去之後逐漸增加起來。  
  
即使是在這樣的狀態下，千聖始終沒有將那人的身影看漏。儘管不確定那人究竟是不是彩，但在看到那人從包裡取出手機的模樣，讓她不禁想起了，彩也是會在等車的時候，使用手機閱覽 SNS 的吧。  
  
她想想、嘴角便輕輕地揚起。  
  
車內的廣播忽地響起，這令千聖注意到是時候該確認下自己要在哪一站換車。  
  
身形較其他人嬌小的她，是必須要踮起腳尖，才能夠看見那密密麻麻的路線圖。她小心翼翼地避開、避免去碰撞到他人的身體。  
  
——相當地難看清楚呢。  
  
「啊！」「危險！」  
  
電車在過彎的時候晃動了車身，沒有站穩的千聖向後傾倒，直接就撞上了身後的人。  
  
而對方也在被撞到的同時趕忙用手攙扶住千聖，讓她不至於往其他的方向倒下。  
  
「你沒事吧？」  
  
——這個聲音是……！  
  
當千聖抬頭一看，一縷粉色便從眼前晃了過去。  
  
——彩ちゃん……！  
  
「哎？啊、嗯。我是彩——呃？」  
  
還以為只是在心裡驚呼而已，沒想到對方卻予以回應。  
  
她故作平靜地、總算將站姿調整好。  
  
偷偷用餘光掃過眼前這個人。就算是已經做了與平常風格相異的裝扮，就算是戴上那疑似用來掩飾的眼鏡之後。還是能夠透過那雙正在眨啊眨的雙眼，讓她確信這個人是丸山彩沒錯。  
  
「那個……千聖ちゃん怎麼會在這邊呢？」  
  
「我剛好來到這附近工作。」  
  
千聖才突然發現，她和彩似乎經常進行著這類的對話，然而她也能夠想像到接下來彩的反應。  
  
「真好吶，是工作——」  
  
就像這樣一邊說著、一邊露出了羨慕的表情。  
  
——明明彩ちゃん的工作也變多了。  
  
不光是丸山彩，這陣子 Pastel＊Palettes 的成員們，全都忙碌到幾乎只剩下排定的團練時間能夠見面。  
  
「……那麼、彩ちゃん又為什麼在這兒呢？」  
  
對於在這樣的時機、能在這種場合看到彩，千聖也忍不住開口向彩提問。  
  
彩露出了小小的門牙，微微瞇起眼，帶著那紅彤彤、有些鼓起來的臉頰，靦腆地笑了。  
  
「是和中學時候的同學見面哦。很久沒見到了，聊了很多近況，非常地開心！」  
  
——會讓彩ちゃん展現出這樣的表情……不、這個人平常就是這樣了。  
  
正當千聖還想著要再接續什麼話題的時候，車內又再次響起了廣播。  
  
對於那重複數次的站名，她感到相當地熟悉。  
  
「啊、千聖ちゃん！我們要在這邊換車哦！」  
  
「哎、」  
  
還沒對彩所說的話產生反應，原本垂放在身側的手就被緊緊地牽住。  
  
千聖就這樣跟在彩的身後邁出了步伐。  
  
由彩開路，兩人很快地就跟著人潮從車裡出來。  
  
一下子就能感受到車裡車外的溫差變化，更能聽到颼颼的風聲從月台間來回穿過。  
  
待下一班要轉乘的車次還有一點時間才會抵達。  
  
「好冷啊……！」  
  
原本還在抬頭盯著車況顯示板的彩，從口中呼出了稍縱即逝的白氣，她眨了眨眼，將脖子埋入圍巾和大衣裡，比千聖還要高的身子頓時瑟縮起來。  
  
然而，她似乎沒有要將與千聖牽著的手放開的意思。  
  
「嗯？」  
  
察覺到一旁視線的彩轉而偏頭看向身邊的人。  
  
「怎麼了嗎？千聖ちゃん？」  
  
或許是從小以童星之姿在演藝界出入過各種場合的關係，即使是在這麼冷的天，千聖的儀態與平時相比，仍然沒有什麼不同的變化。  
  
而她臉上的表情也隨著壓低的帽沿被遮掩住。  
  
「……」  
  
一語不發的千聖，實在讓人看不出她究竟在想些什麼。  
  
只見本來是側著仰望彩的她，微微將頭降下了幅度。  
  
順著視線看過去的彩愣了愣，才終於意會過來。  
  
「——哇啊！」  
  
她趕緊將相連著二人的手抽離開。  
  
「對不起、千聖ちゃん！剛剛是怕被人群沖散，所以才——」  
  
她一下子就像是要辯解些什麼，慌慌張張地擺動起手臂。  
  
動作之大甚至引起了旁人的注意，千聖不免得在口罩內嘆了聲氣。  
  
——這個人、真的是……！  
  
她向前走出一步，而彩下意識地退了一步，原本在空中揮舞的雙手也跟著停了下來。  
  
「彩ちゃん。」  
  
「唔唔……」  
  
只消這樣，彩就發現了自己的反應太大。在發出小小的悲鳴聲之後，她將雙臂收斂起來，連帶著表情和肩膀也一同垂喪下來。  
  
「剛剛的、不用放在心上。彩ちゃん，謝謝你能讓我順利地從車裡出來。」  
  
說完之後，千聖挽住了自己一邊的手臂，她讓頭微微瞥向到一側，似是添了些不好意思的情緒。  
  
「嗯嗯！人真的很多，要是跟千聖ちゃん走散就不好了。」  
  
而彩在聽到千聖說的話後，臉上便立刻綻出了笑容。  
  
有時候千聖都要對彩有如此豐富的表情變化感到不可思議。  
  
接著、兩人在一時之間都沒了話題。  
  
「……」「……」  
  
正當千聖的視線落在彩的手上時，千聖想起了剛才上車的時候，應該還有看到她拿出手機的印象。  
  
「說起來，彩ちゃん的手機怎麼了嗎？」  
  
「嗯？在包包裡哦。怎麼了嗎？」  
  
「只是不太習慣。你平常不是很喜歡看 SNS 嗎？」  
  
「是那樣沒錯。可是現在是跟千聖ちゃん在一起哦？」  
  
她笑起來的模樣實在太過自然，使得千聖有種自己說了什麼胡話的錯覺。  
  
就在此時，列車接近的廣播開始放送了。  
  
察覺到自己人正站在黃線之外的千聖，才想往裡靠一些，就被彩攬住了肩，整個人因為這樣朝向她接近了幾步。  
  
被著實地嚇了一跳。  
  
「……謝謝。」  
  
而這次彩放在千聖身上的手很快就抽離開來。  
  
「車快來了吶。」  
  
不帶任何一絲異樣，她只是如往常般地笑著，就好像剛剛什麼事也沒有發生。  
  
「……是呢。」  
  
所以千聖也只能保持平時的自己，假裝沒有因為彩的行為而感到動搖。  
  
終於，列車進站的廣播響起了。  
  
在兩人身後的人們全都一個勁的往前湊近。  
  
儘管沒有整個貼上來推擠，但也足夠造成壓迫。  
  
可是彩卻連移動半步都沒有，就這樣佇立在千聖之前。  
  
千聖沿著彩的目光看去，她正眺望著遠方逐漸行駛過來的電車。  
  
驀地，彩閉上了眼，緩緩轉向千聖的方向。  
  
「千聖ちゃん。」  
  
睜開眼的同時喚著名字。  
  
望著攤開的手掌，意思已經很明顯了。原因與剛剛相同，為的是不要走散。  
  
看眼前這個人就像平常一樣直率地笑著，千聖莫名地感到心塞。卻也沒有理由拒絕的她，只能乖巧地將自己的手交上去。  
  
在車門打開的一瞬，想要下車的人們，與想要上車的人們，彼此交錯。  
  
兩個人就這樣隨著人潮來到車廂的一角。  
  
轉眼間，整個車廂就塞進滿滿的人。  
  
裡頭只剩下悶熱的空氣。  
  
——好擠。  
  
當聽到車門關上的聲音時，腦袋裡暈呼呼的只剩下這樣的想法。  
  
然而就算千聖想習慣性地將這難受的感覺隱藏起來，她皺起眉的瞬間仍然被彩捕捉到了。  
  
「沒想到這站這麼多人呢。」  
  
彩若無其事地感嘆著，而人卻已經悄悄地退開半步。  
  
原本兩人緊貼到就要喘不過氣的距離變得緩解起來。千聖才得以檢視目前的狀況。  
  
——是什麼時候變成這樣的？  
  
近在咫尺的那張姣好面容明明早已見慣了才是。  
  
彷彿將視線移開都要嫌棄自己是否做出了過多的反應。  
  
對於兩人只消一步就能碰觸到的距離，就算千聖想朝後方挪個幾步，都只能因為往後擺放的手已經摸到那透著涼意的牆壁而無奈作罷。  
  
「是呢，人真的很多。」  
  
捉起手臂上的衣袖，她輕聲應和著彩所說的話。  
  
緊接著，她注意到彩那裝飾用的眼鏡鏡面上，映出隨著電車移動所掠過的窗景，以及相對起來顯得有些彆扭的——自己。  
  
以對眼前這個人的認識，彩那過分直率的性情向來都是不加掩飾的。可是這樣的她竟然沒半點因為現在的狀況，而露出過往那般常見的失措。千聖對此是有那麼一些感到意外的。  
  
正當千聖想著不著邊際的事情。  
  
二人所乘坐的電車卻突然發生急煞、停了下來，車內也因為這樣亂成一套。  
  
廣播在沒多久就隨之響起，似是說著發生點意外狀況，所以必須在此臨時停靠，需要等候一段時間才會正常發車。  
  
但千聖其實也沒有多出來的餘裕能夠思考，那究竟是什麼樣的內容。  
  
看著一晃一晃、垂落在眼前的微捲髮絲，清楚對方的手就靠在耳側後方的玻璃窗上，而另一隻手就在剛剛、擦過了自己的腰側。  
  
「千聖ちゃん，沒事吧？」  
  
甜膩地、像是蜜糖一樣的嗓音，溫熱地拂過耳際，感覺所過之處都因而變得發熱起來。  
  
「嗯，沒問題。」  
  
好不容易擠出的回應，在努力壓下詫異之後顯得有些變調。  
  
而對方這才像是發現了不自在的自己，轉而拉開距離、仰起頭看向他處。  
  
要不了多久，千聖就注意到彩的臉頰上滑下了汗珠，從脖頸那邊被圍巾包覆住的部分都能夠想像出其熱氣。  
那並不僅僅是因為這俗稱『壁咚』的尷尬姿勢、或是車內正在不斷攀升的溫度而已。  
  
越過彩的肩膀，可以看見她身後的乘客似乎為方才的狀況而站不穩，就算拉著吊環，卻還是有些許的重量落在彩的身上。  
  
原來、為了避免與自己有過分的身體接觸，彩其實是很努力地撐起身子，盡可能地在保持一定的距離。  
  
——這個人真的是、很笨拙呢。  
  
忍不住輕笑了起來。  
千聖放開原本拉著自己衣袖的手，轉而輕輕攬住彩的腰。  
  
「？！」  
  
她可以感覺到彩因為自己突然的舉動嚇了一跳。  
  
而彩整個人就像是被千聖的手給牽引著、向前踏出了一步之後，將兩人的身體緊緊靠在了一起。  
  
後方的乘客就此調整了姿勢、穩住了身子。  
  
儘管彩得以不用像剛剛那樣艱難地站著。  
卻也不曉得現在的自己該作何反應才好。  
  
千聖的手並沒有放開。  
  
如今是真正的動彈不得，只要稍有動作，都能感覺到彼此的衣物正互相摩擦著。  
  
直面著車窗的彩，甚至能從上頭看到映照出的、自己因為被抱住而不知所措的困窘模樣。  
  
光是呼吸就能感覺到陣陣芬芳的氣味通過鼻腔，那是除了洗髮乳或沐浴乳的味道之外，還混合著、千聖本身帶有的獨特香氣。  
  
「稍微、保持一下這樣吧。」  
  
「哎、」  
  
無法理解。  
  
千聖究竟是以什麼樣的心情，說出這麼一句話的？  
若是不加以詢問的話，彩是不能夠知曉的。  
  
可是她卻也不知道該怎麼為現在的情況啟齒才好。  
  
不管現在內心被觸動了什麼。  
她都只能任由千聖抱著。  
  
而此時恰好響起的廣播通知，除了告知電車總算能夠重新運作之外，也令兩人有些浮躁的心情安下不少。  
  
在這之後，儘管車上的人們熙熙攘攘的，卻也沒有為兩人的處境帶來什麼變化。  
直到下車之前，彩與千聖都是維持著相擁的狀態。  
  
當出了站口，看見街道旁一盞又一盞的路燈被點亮，便能知道夜幕已經垂下。  
  
由於返家的方向相同，兩人依然是結伴回去。  
只是一路上就像是說好的一樣，靜靜的沒有說話。  
肩靠著肩，走路時隨意擺動的手或許是刻意的、又似是不經意的，掃過彼此的手指，卻也沒有人主動繫起對方的手。  
  
彷彿在說著，這樣的距離就可以了。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝您能夠把這篇文章看完。


End file.
